This application relates generally to the field of network probes. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to server-side network probes capable of retrieving relevant information from network devices coupled to servers.
When troubleshooting a network problem, a local network administrator operating a server may be unable to determine whether the network problem originates from the server or from a remote network device, such as a router or a switch, coupled to the server over a computer network. For example, the local network administrator may be unable to verify whether connectivity issues are caused on the server-side or on the remote device-side. The local network administrator can manually verify connections made on the server-side. The local network administrator can also contact a remote network administrator to manually verify connections made on remote device-side. However, such manual verification can be subject to human error.